1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roller assembly, and in particular to an apparatus that is a portable assembly of stackable drawers of cylindrical rollers, where the apparatus is suitable for rotating, for example, a liner of a rocket motor sleeve and other cylindrical shaped elements during curing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background teaches that assemblies of rotating cylindrical rollers can be used to uniformly heat hot dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,314 to Evans et al. teaches an offset multi-tier rotary grill for grilling and heating food items such as hot dogs, sausages, melts and similar food items. The rotary grill includes heated rollers that are arranged in vertically spaced apart roller tiers. The prior teaches that assemblies of rollers are fixed, and offset multiple tiers. In cooking, the food is typically visible at all times, presumably to entice a customer visually.